


We are good for each other

by spellman_otto



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellman_otto/pseuds/spellman_otto
Summary: Zelda thinks there's something wrong with Ms. Wardwell ever since Lilith brought her back...





	We are good for each other

**Author's Note:**

> I used the song "I'd be surprisingly good for you", from the musical 'Evita' as inspiration for this, so if you wish to hear it first before you read it might help set the mood ;)

This afternoon was atypical, for Zelda had finally found time to do one of the things she appreciated the most: read the paper. Of course her moment of peace wouldn't last much and it wasn't long before she heard a loud motorcycle noise followed by a familiar voice.

"Thanks for the ride, Ms. Wardwell!" Sabrina said as she made her way towards the steps of the mortuary. As soon as she opened the door the now high priestess was standing before her, giving the teen a distrustful look.

"Sabrina, may I know what in heaven have I just witnessed?"

"Hello to you too, auntie" The girl rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen, looking for Hilda's leftover baked cookies.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, young lady" The redhead said with arms crossed as she leaned into the cupboard

" Mrs. Wardwell gave me a ride home, that's all!"

"On a motorcycle? I thought you mentioned she used to be very careful with just about everything, boring even..." Zelda said as she lit a cigarette

"Well, she's changed since that whole... 'Incident'. I think she wants to enjoy life more, you know?" The blonde said as she took a bite of one of the cookies.

"She told you that?"

"Yep... Where is everyone?" The girl asked with her mouth still full and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Zelda wondering why that teacher was acting so strange. Bringing mortals back to life was unheard of among the witch comunity, so she had thought of the possibility of Lilith pulling a trick on all of them; she was, after all, the goddess of deceit.

***

"Ms. Spellman? Why, it's the middle of the night, is there something wrong with Sabrina?" The brunette said in her characteristic sly voice that Zelda knew all too well. Lilith might've changed her clothes, but she couldn't hide it very well, not from her... They had flirted on several occasions before and the High Priestess knew the look on that woman's eyes looked familiar.

"May I come in?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course, please!"  
Zelda rolled her eyes at the poor acting she had to endure. Although she felt infuriated by the fact that Lilith, the woman she built a church for, felt the need to spy on her, the redhead couldn't help but feel a fire building within her.

"So, what brings you here?"

And then the Spellman matriarch decided she would change the rules of the game, making Lilith her pawn... Zelda turned around and let her coat fall on the ground, revealing a dress with a plunging neckline

"It seems crazy but you must believe, there's nothing calculated, nothing planned" As she spoke, Zelda began walking towards the other woman, trapping her between the door and her own body.

"I don't always rush in like this...Twenty seconds after saying hello, telling strangers I'm too good to miss. But you really should know, I'd be surprisingly good for you " the redhead whispered seductively on Lilith's ear, before leaning away.

"So, do you like what you hear, what you see and would you be good for me too?" These last words uttered in the raspiest voice Zelda could make. The brunette didn't respond, her eyes were filled with desire as she put her arm around the witch's waist and kissed her fiercely.

"You know, don't you?" Lilith said with her eyes still focused on the redhead's swollen red lips that made her want her even more.

"Oh yes..." They smiled and Zelda leaned in of another kiss, only to be stopped by the demon.

"So just to answer your question, Your dishonor, I like what I hear, what I see, and knowing me... I would be good for you too"


End file.
